


Next Generation OC Hannibal Smut Rp

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Im bored and wanna rp smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: I have discord and kik to rp on
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I'm bored and wanna roleplay smut in discord or kik with the ocs of the children of Hannibal characters. 

Plot is smut but where my oc is Hannibal and Will's child whom is being seduced out of revenge by the child of any Hannibal character 

Comment what your kik or discord is


	2. Chapter 2

My discord is InnocentLooking#0324 if yall are interested 


	3. Hannigram Child OC

**Name:** Winter Lecter-Graham 

**Age:** 19-21

 **Appearance:** Curly brown hair that reaches mid back, left eye is brown the right eye is blue, 4'10 in height, Will jokes that she must've gotten that height for carrying the heavy dogs since she was younger. Pale somewhat tan skin, a tattoo above her left breast of bambi, pierced ears and has a mole under their lip in the right side of their lip

 **Outfits:** either jeans with flannel shirts or skirts with dress shirts with ankle boots, other times she'll wear a suit with a skirt

 **Likes** : dogs, fishes, girls, helping her fathers catch prey, being the bait for their human pray

 **Dislikes** : when Hannibal sets strict rules, when papa (Will) is sad, Freddie Lounds, meat (she's vegetarian bc she's allergic to meat but is more than happy to help her fathers out)

 **Personality** : semi like Will, but will outright be honest on what they want meaning they will throw hands 

**Friends** : their dogs

 **Enemies** : basically everyone that her fathers have betrayed 

**Backstory** : she was born by a surrogate and mostly raised by Will who was a stay at home dad and husband. She learned the truth about her parents when she was 13 but didn't mind


End file.
